


She Shines for Me

by ElioAmari



Series: Crimson Days 2021 [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimson Days (Destiny), F/M, Fireteam (Destiny), Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, True Love, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: A little story about a meet cute between two of my OC's. This is how Kaiden and Lucinia met and fell in love.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Guardian/Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Crimson Days 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180154
Kudos: 5





	She Shines for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Crimson Days prompt fill for a lovely community of Destiny writers and artists that I am a part of. Figured it was about time to tell the story of how two of my OC's met. Elika is there too, trying her best not to be a third wheel. 
> 
> Prompt was as follows:
> 
> Write about a time when someone else had your character's back. 
> 
> INCLUDE A PERSON: an admirer  
> INCLUDE A PLACE: a nest  
> INCLUDE A THING: something borrowed

It was just supposed to be a quick mission, in and out in no time flat. _No big deal_ . Three hours of back to back to back gunfights later, though, Kaiden Kellas was beginning to wonder if this mission was even worth the trouble. The Fallen had stolen some fuel cells, which honestly wasn’t surprising, and now his Fireteam was tasked with getting them back. It was low risk and even lower reward so the Hunter couldn’t help but feel like this was all just a huge waste of time.  
  
“Eli, you read me?” Kaiden shouted over comms. His left ear had gone deaf due to a close proximity grenade detonation nearly an hour ago.  
  
“Yeah, I hear you Kai. Kinda busy right now, though.” Elika Valerys responded, heavy gunfire audible on her side of the conversation. 

“Where’s that Warlock you talked up and down? I’m running out of bullets here and there’s still a trillion Eliksni coming down on my ass with no sign of her.”

“She’s on her way, relax bro.” 

“She should already be here.” Kaiden’s Ghost, Baldur, chimed in while his Guardian rolled his eyes at Elika’s flippant response. “It would be easier to _relax_ if people were punctual.” 

“Well who rustled your bolts today?” Spaghetti, Elika’s Ghost, chastised Baldur.

Apparently that was a catalyst for mayhem and in an instant all four voices began yelling over each other as they all succumbed to exhaustion-fueled frustration. Both Hunters attempted to ease the tension between their Ghosts by bickering with each other while the Ghosts extended their quarrel with elaborate strings of insults. Eventually everyone was arguing with everyone and neglecting their job. Neither Kaiden nor Baldur noticed the Fallen Captain approach them from behind due to the verbal altercation raging on.

The first Shock Blade pierced straight through Kaiden’s shoulder. He turned around in an instant to protect himself from the second blade which slashed down towards his head but instead sliced across the Hunter’s forearm. Baldur muted comms almost instantly, silencing the racket in his Guardian’s good ear. Kaiden stood up and pulled out a sidearm with the arm that still worked properly - unfortunately his right arm was the busted one and he is left handed. 

All three bursts from his gun hit the wall behind the Captain and the Hunter growled. He tossed the gun to the floor and brought his fists up, figuring he was dead anyway - may as well go out swinging. The Captain rushed him head on, making it easy enough for Kaiden to counter with a swift kick to the Fallen’s chest. 

The Captain fell backwards and Kaiden dodged away, putting plenty of distance between him and his enemy. Fallen Vandals and Dregs swarmed around the Captain, quickly bolstering him and getting him to his feet. Kaiden prepared for what was sure to be a slow, painful death when he suddenly heard an odd yet familiar sound. A giant bomb of pure Void energy touched down in the middle of the room, completely obliterating all Fallen in the area.

A Void aftershock washed across Kaiden, numbing his fingers and toes. The room became devoid of air for a brief moment as if they were in a vacuum while a startling chill took up residence around the two organic beings left in the area. Kaiden watched as a graceful Warlock descended from above like an angel, her body glowing faintly with traces of Void energy. 

“I apologize for my tardiness. I am Lucinia Ren, I believe I am to be your backup.” She landed and gracefully walked towards Kaiden. Upon nearing the Hunter she realized he was injured. “By the Traveler, are you alright?”

“Yeah, no. Not really. Look, I can’t fight like this and I am not a big fan of giving my Ghost extra work. I think we should fall back a bit, there's a sniper's nest nearby.” 

“Of course. Do you need assistance?” The Warlock’s head tilted to the side as she stared at him from beneath her helmet. Her slender hand reached out and gently touched the side of his arm.

“I’ll manage, but thank you.” He mumbled, suddenly feeling a peculiar sensation in his stomach that was akin to butterflies prancing about. 

* * *

An hour later both Lucinia and Kaiden were positioned in his makeshift sniper nest. In reality it was more like a large hole in the wall where he could get a decent view over the area they were just in; but he liked calling it a nest. Both Guardians had taken their helmets off and gotten somewhat comfortable while they waited for Elika to finally fall back and join them. Baldur had been able to heal Kaiden’s wounds and fix his ear, making him pretty much good as new.

The Hunter now laid prone on his stomach, peering through the scope of his rifle and noting any changes in activity. Lucinia was sitting off to his left side with her back against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest. She was unusually cold but didn’t want to make a big deal of it. Each of them had been stealing glances at each other, trying their best to admire one another without being obvious. Kaiden couldn’t get over how stunningly beautiful Lucinia was and she was having a hard time thinking about anything other than Kaiden’s perfect backside. 

With every look in her direction he caught her off guard, causing her to force her gaze elsewhere to appear inconspicuous. She wasn’t quite sure what it was about this small, Human Hunter that made her admire him so much but there was no doubt about it. She felt how she felt and found it silly to hide such feelings completely. She was no child, neither was he.

“Stop looking, you’re gonna blow it.” Baldur whispered from where he hovered, close to Kaiden’s right side. The Hunter shushed his Ghost, which caused Baldur to laugh. “Eh, who cares, she can’t stop staring at you either.”

“Really?” Kaiden whispered, cocking his head at Baldur as a thin layer of blush formed across his tanned cheeks. 

“Yeah, I think she likes your ass.” Baldur said, no longer whispering, before Kaiden’s hand shot out and grabbed him in an attempt to save both Guardians from any embarrassment. When Kaiden looked back over to Lucinia he saw that she had a shy smile on her face. It was unclear whether or not she heard the Ghost but she was no longer hiding the fact that she had been staring at Kaiden. The Hunter returned her affectionate smile with one of his own before noticing that the Warlock was shivering. 

“Are you cold?” Kaiden asked softly.

“A little. I do not know why I just…”

“Come over here.” Kaiden took his hand off his gun to wave her over. Lucinia hesitated briefly before standing up and walking over to Kaiden, laying on the ground beside him as she approached. The Hunter sat up on his elbows and removed his cloak. “Here, you can borrow this.”

“Oh, are you sure?” Lucinia looked at him with a blush of rose over her lavender skin. “I know this must be important.”

“Positive. I know you won’t damage it.” Kaiden smiled with a wink before lowering back down and looking through his scope. Lucinia slowly snuggled up against his body, inching closer and closer until she was practically laying on him. She had wrapped the length of the cloak around her shoulders, using the hood as a makeshift pillow between her folded arms and head. Kaiden could feel his heart beating faster and faster with every move she made.

It was possible that she was just pressing against him in order to share some of his body heat, but here’s the thing: it wasn't _that_ cold. Sure, she was probably chilly, he didn’t think she’d lie about that, but if she was cuddling this close to him for warmth then she was insane or had some sort of condition. Both of those options seemed highly unlikely so that left him thinking that the only real reason she was this close is because, well, _she liked him too_. 

It’s weird, Kaiden wasn’t really the ‘love-at-first-sight’ type. Then again, he’d never truly loved anyone in a romantic sense. He’d seen plenty of gorgeous people and never once had this strong of a reaction. It confused him, honestly. What made this Awoken Warlock so special? Was it her long, seemingly soft hair or her towering height? Was it that she was curvy or because she was unabashedly kind? Or was it all of the above and _more_? They chatted a bit on the walk here but it was mostly small talk. He barely knew her but for some reason he couldn’t get her off his mind. 

After a moment he looked towards her and to his surprise she was looking right back at him with those bright, white eyes of hers. Something came over him, a boldness he had never before expressed, and he leaned in to kiss her. It was delicate, just lips brushing against lips before gently pressing together. They held their positions as she brought a hand up to run her fingers through Kaiden’s short, black hair. Kaiden used his hand to pull her mouth up towards him for a better angle as he kissed her again, a little more forcefully this time. She reciprocated with force of her own, parting her lips against his just before-

“Um… Should I come back later?” Elika’s voice was loud, startling the both of them. Lucinia floated to her feet in a flash of Light and Kaiden turned away, hiding the flush on his face without leaving his position. 

“No, ma’am.” Lucinia choked out, thoroughly mortified at having been caught in such a salacious act.

“Ma’am?” Spaghetti twirled into view, looking pointedly at Lucinina in confusion.

“You really don’t have to call me that.” Elika held her hands up as if the title embarrassed her.

“My apologies, you are the leader of this mission though - are you not?” The Warlock looked at Elika awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed.

“She’s the leader, sure, but she ain’t no ‘ma’am.’” Spaghetti burst into laughter as Elika swatted at him.

“At ease, Warlock. Or… whatever. I don’t care if you two wanna make out more, I can really just come back later.”

“No!” Both Kaiden, who had been silent, and Lucinia shouted.

“Alright damn, chill out.” Elika reached up to pat Lucinia on the shoulder with a smile. They didn’t know each other very well but she liked the Warlock. In a way she was hoping that Lucinina and Kaiden would hit it off. Kaiden was like a brother to Elika and he had been so grumpy lately. She figured it would be good for him to find someone special.

As Lucinia brushed off her robes and gently placed Kaiden’s cloak by his other things, Elika made her way over to where Kaiden was laid on the ground. He had turned all of his attention to whatever he was looking at through his scope. “So, she’s cute right?”

“Shut up, Eli.” 

“Come on, admit it. I saw your face Kai. You were _positively_ _pink_.” Elika enunciated the ‘P’ in each of those words while tapping the tip of his nose with her index finger.

Kaiden leaned back from his scope dramatically, looking at Elika’s grinning face with irritation before a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. She saw a brightness in his eyes that she was sure she had never seen before. He chuckled before finally saying, “Ok, yeah, she’s really cool.”

Elika patted him on the back which was the best she could do since she couldn’t outright hug him in this position. “Come on, Cayde’s got a brief for us. I talked to him on the way here and we decided to turn this whole thing into a Strike.” Elika stood up and extended a hand to Kaiden, helping him to his feet before adding with a wink, “Also, get your cloak on man. It's not casual Friday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title: She Shines by Darren Korb and Ashley Barret.


End file.
